ARANHA ESCARLATE
thumbBenjamin "Ben" Reilly (também conhecido como Aranha Escarlate, o segundo Homem-Aranha e Aranha thumb|ele sem mascaraCarnage) é um personagem dehistórias em quadrinhos do universo da Marvel Comics. Ele é um clone de Peter Parker (Homem-Aranha) e personagem de destaque na Saga do Clone. Ele apareceu pela primeira vez na revista The Amazing Spider-Man nº. 149 (outubro de 1975). Publicação Reilly apareceu pela primeira vez como Homem-Aranha em Amazing Spider-Man, nº. 149. A história foi revisitada em What If volume 1, nº. 30. O personagem retornou às histórias em quadrinhos durante a Saga do Clone, que foi publicada de outubro de 1994 a dezembro de 1996 nos cinco títulos do Homem-Aranha então em publicação nos Estados Unidos: Amazing Spider-Man, Web of Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Spider-Man Unlimited e''Spectacular Spider-Man.'' Entre novembro de 1995 e dezembro de 1995, o Aranha Escarlate substituiu Homem-Aranha quatro títulos, que tornaram-se The Amazing Scarlet Spider, Web of Scarlet Spider, Scarlet Spider, Scarlet-Spider Unlimited e The Spectacular Scarlet Spider. Reilly também apareceu com destaque em material suplementar à história central, incluindo Spider-Man: The Lost Years e Spider-Man: Clone Journals.''Posteriormente, a história central foi revisitada em ''What If, volume 2, nº. 86. thumb Reilly recebeu o manto de Homem-Aranha e protagonizou os títulos Amazing Spider-Man, Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Spider-Man Unlimited e Sensational Spider-Man, que substituiu Web of Spider-Man como um título thumb mensal. Reilly manteve-se como protagonista de janeiro de 1996 a dezembro de 1996, aparecendo inclusive em DC vs Marvel: O Conflito do Século. Ainda que Ben Reilly não tenha sido utilizado na continuidade principal desde que Peter Parker retornou ao papel de Homem-Aranha, o personagem foi mencionado frequentemente e utilizado como backstory na mitologia da Spider-Girl. Reilly apareceu na terceira edição de X-Men/Spider-Man em 2009. Biografia Ben Reilly teve sua primeira aventura nos anos 70 (The Amazing Spider-man # 149, Outubro de 1975), quando enfrentou o Homem-Aranha original, enganado pelo Chacal que não disse ser ele o clone. Na luta que se seguiu foi dado como morto. Ressurgiria numa história da série "O que aconteceria se...?", ou seja, fora de cronologia oficial, como um Peter Parker mais jovem e que se tornara amigo do original, tornando-se uma espécie de irmão mais novo. Na "Saga dos Clones" foi reintroduzido na cronologia oficial do Homem-Aranha. Nela descobre-se que Reilly é apenas mais um dos vários clones de Peter Parker que foram criados pelo Chacal. Fica-se sabendo que após a batalha na qual pensava-se ter ele morrido, Ben abandonou a cidade deNova York. Tempos depois conheceu o cientista Seward Trainer, a quem ajudou a fugir de capangas contratados pelo Duende Verde para perseguí-lo. A essa altura o clone já havia adotado o nome de Ben Reilly (sendo Ben de Ben Parker e Reilly o sobrenome de solteira de May Parker, ambos tios do Homem-Aranha) e o alter-ego de Aranha Escarlate. Parker e Reilly se encontraram quando May Parker teve um ataque cardíaco e beirou a morte, o que levou Ben a querer ir se despedir. Seward Trainer fez com que Ben acreditasse novamente ser o verdadeiro Peter Parker (sendo que mais tarde o próprio Parker também se convenceu disso). Baseado nesse e em outros fatores (como gravidez de Mary Jane Watson) levaram Ben Reilly a assumir o uniforme e a alcunha de Homem-Aranha, enquanto Peter Parker ia embora para Portland, essa historia está na mini serie: Homem-aranha a aventura final, onde Peter perde os poderes. A partir dai Ben vai levando uma vida normal, começa a trabalhar no Grão de Café, tem alguns relacionamentos amorosos e tudo está indo muito bem, indicando que as historias vão seguir com Ben Reilly como Aranha mesmo... Mais tarde, Ben Reilly (ainda com a identidade de Homem-Aranha) e Peter Parker lutam contra o OGRO (em "HA 186"),porém Peter fica sabendo que Mary jane está com problemas no parto e deixa a luta para Ben, que é vencido. Na continuação (em a teia do Aranha 110), Ben Reilly aparece todo machucado e desacordado; Norman Osborn luta contra Peter e revela o equívoco provocado por Seward, assim tudo leva a crer que Peter é o verdadeiro Homem-aranha. Isso fica concreto quando na luta contra o Duende Verde, Ben Reilly, para proteger Peter, é ferido nas costas pelo jato do Duende, e cai do predio onde estavam lutando... Peter vence a luta e vai ate Ben que diz: "Peter agora só me escuta...agora clone ou não você é o herói... o Aranha... cuida bem da minha "sobrinha" e fala do Tio Ben." em seguida ele morre e degenerando-se, mostra que Peter é o original. Sites não-oficiais *A Vida de Reilly - versão em português de Life of Reilly, a história completa da Saga do Clone, dos fatos aos bastidores. Por Andrew Goletz e Glenn Greenberg (tradução de Daniel Gomes). Aranha Carnificina The Amazing Spider-Man #410. The Amazing Spider-Man # 410. Cover art by Mark Bagley . Arte da capa por Mark Bagley . During the Web of Carnage [ 8 ] [ 9 ] [ 10 ] [ 11 ] arc, Ben Reilly was bonded with the symbiote Carnage . Durante a Web of Carnage 8 9 10 11 arco, Ben Reilly foi colado com o simbionte Carnificina . While incarcerated at Ravencroft , the symbiote left Cletus Kassidy and bonded with John Jameson . Apesar de encarcerado em Ravencroft , o simbionte deixou Cletus Kassidy e colados com John Jameson . While trying to stop a rampaging Jameson, the symbiote changes host to bond with Reilly to form Spider-Carnage . Ao tentar parar um Jameson furiosos, o anfitrião mudanças simbionte de vínculo com Reilly para formar Spider-Carnage. Throughout this period, Ben struggled for control of himself, trying to prevent it from taking over. Durante esse período, Ben lutaram pelo controle de si mesmo, tentando impedir que ele assumir. Ben Reilly decides the only person able to help him rid himself of the Carnage symbiote is Peter Parker. Ben Reilly decide que a única pessoa capaz de ajudá-lo a se livrar do simbionte Carnificina é Peter Parker. After arriving at Ben Reilly's apartment, Peter, unaware that Ben is bonded with Carnage, turns the conversation toward resolving the mystery of the skeleton found in the smoke stack, which testing showed also was a clone of Peter Parker. Depois de chegar ao apartamento de Ben Reilly, Peter, sem saber que Ben está ligado com o Carnage, vira a conversa para resolver o mistério do esqueleto encontrado na fumaça pilha, que os testes mostraram também era um clone de Peter Parker. Ben's internal thought struggle to kill Peter Parker then becomes more and more intense until Ben tells Peter to leave. Ben luta do pensamento interno para matar Peter Parker se torna cada vez mais intenso até que Ben diz a Pedro para sair. After Peter's departure, Ben continues to struggle with thoughts of killing Peter Parker. Após a saída de Peter, Ben continua a lutar com os pensamentos de matar Peter Parker. The symbiote convinces Ben that he has to protect Seward Trainer from Parker, who was on his way to visit Seward in the hospital to find out what he knew about the cloned skeleton. O simbionte convence Ben que ele tem que proteger Seward Trainer de Parker, que estava em seu caminho para visitar Seward no hospital para saber o que sabia sobre o esqueleto clonado. As Ben continues to struggle with thoughts of killing Peter Parker, he finds himself on the roof of the hospital fighting for control of himself. Como Ben continua a lutar com os pensamentos de matar Peter Parker, ele encontra-se no telhado do hospital que lutam pelo controle de si mesmo. The symbiote nearly dominates Ben Reilly as hospital security guards attempt in vain to engage him. O simbionte quase domina Ben Reilly como guardas de segurança do hospital tenta, em vão, enfrentá-lo. The rooftop fight causes Peter Parker to investigate and he is surprised to find a "Spider-Carnage". A luta faz com que Peter Parker telhado para investigar e ele fica surpreso ao encontrar um "Spider-Carnage". Spider-Carnage immediately attacks Parker and nearly knocks him off the roof of the hospital. Spider-Carnage imediatamente ataques Parker e quase derruba-lo fora do telhado do hospital. Peter reaches out to Ben Reilly and pleads with him to fight the symbiote that is nearly in complete control of him. Pedro vai ao encontro de Ben Reilly e pede a ele para combaterem o simbionte que tem quase o controle completo sobre ele. Ben barely regains control of himself and warns Peter to stay away from Seward or he would not be responsible for his actions against Peter. Ben mal recupera o controle de si mesmo e avisa a Pedro para ficar longe de Seward, ou ele não seria responsável por suas ações contra Pedro. Reilly was eventually able to free himself of the symbiote, after a long inner battle with the creature, overcoming it with the strength of his character. Reilly foi finalmente capaz de se libertar do simbionte, após uma longa batalha interior com a criatura, superando-a com a força de seu caráter. Shortly after separating from Ben, the symbiote rejoined with Kassidy. Logo após a separação de Ben, voltou com o simbionte Kassidy. Seward Trainer disappeared while Ben fought his battle with the Carnage symbiote. Seward Trainer desapareceu enquanto Ben lutou sua batalha com o simbionte Carnificina. Ben had his bank account frozen and his possessions stolen before, finally, the Grind was burned down and Ben was framed for arson . Ben teve sua conta bancária congelada e seus pertences roubados antes de, finalmente, a moagem foi incendiada e Ben foi enquadrado por fogo posto .